What Radical Dreamers Really Dream About
by Maeleene
Summary: Long title ^^;; I started writing this about a year ago wit a friend who has never played this game before. After defeating the Time Devour (was that what it was?), Kid decides to look for Serge. However, she soon finds out it's not as easy as it seems...
1. The Beginning of the End

What Radical Dreamers Really Dream About  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or any of its characters. So please don't sue! (I don't have anything you could take anyways...)  
  
A/N: Okay. I know I have another story up and not finished, but I couldn't help but to write this. I started this story last year (?) with a friend. Unfortunately, she isn't here to complete it with. She never played CC before and she didn't really know anything about the game, so if the first chapter or two is confusing, please understand that I had a co-author who didn't play the game.  
  
The inspiration for this story came from the end of the game when Kid says to Serge: "I'll show you what Radical Dreamers really dream about." I liked that line. Thus I wrote it down on a peice of paper and the rest of the story followed. So... enjoy the stroy! And PLEASE! R/R!!  
  
~these~ are thoughts, just to let you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Begining of the End  
  
~Is this really the end?~  
  
Kid looked at her surroundings. The golden sand was warm and soft where she was kneeling. The waves moved gracefully in the sea, rolling in, then out, then in again.  
  
~It can't be over, not yet....~  
  
She stared for a few moments at the water and then at the sky. The sun had set and a deep lapis blue slowly took th eplace of the flaming reds and dazzling purples. Soon, the dark blue enveloped her.  
  
Suddenly she shook her head violently. "What am I thinking? Of course it's all over. I didn't find him. He's gone. It's over. Over!" But something inside her still held on to the hope that Serge would come running out of the forest... somehow....  
  
Exasperated with herself, Kid stood up and began walking along the beach frowning at the waves that lapped at her feet.  
  
"I'll find, even if it's the last thing I do." And with that, she once again set off into the forest.  
  
Three days later, she reached the edge of the forest. Jogging steadily throught the night, she headed for the spot where she had first met Serge. "He can't be far from where he first hopped demensions. So if I can find that spot, maybe I can get to his world," she thought. "And if I'm in his world, I'll eventually find him."  
  
She ran with a new boost of strength, racing the wind to the spot where she had met the blue-eyed, blue-haired man.  
  
~What's that?~ she thought to herself as she neared her destination.  
  
A figure stood there, silhouetted by the darkness of the night. His hair swayed in the gentle breeze and his clothes rustled as he turned to face Kid's running form.  
  
~It's him! It's really him!~  
  
She began to sprint as fast as could towards his outstretched arms. Her breathing became short and restricted; trying to get air into her lungs became harder and harder. Then, when it seemed as if she would suffocate, she reached him...  
  
...And moved on past.  
  
~What?~  
  
She had run completely through him. Kid collapsed to the sobbing not noticing that her astral amulet was faintly glowing. When she at last looked up, it was high noon.  
  
~I must have fallen asleep,~ she thought. When she stood up, she noticed her surroundings. ~That's odd. This tree wasn't here before. I'm sure of it!~ She moved her hair out of her eyes and wiped the traces of dirt off her face. ~In fact, none of these trees were here before... or those bushes. Oh my gosh! I think I did it! I think I actually did it!~ She ran towards the forest. ~I did! I did! I made it to Serge's demensions.~ She grinned triumphantly. ~YES!!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. A lot for one chapter and it maybe confusing, but hey! My thanks to my friend for her help. (If you're reading this, tell me if you want the readers to know your name, k?) Please leave a review! I want to know what you think! Thanks! ^_~ 


	2. Rememberance and Village Kids

What Radical Dreamers Really Dream About  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta say it again? I dun own Chrono Cross. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: Okay. I'm guessing this chapter isn't as long as seems on paper. So I'm sorry! ^^;;; I'll try to make chapter three longer! Really I will! Please R/R! Thanks!  
  
~these~ are thoughts.  
  
(these) are my annoying interuptions! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Remberance and Village Kids  
  
The sun was beating down on her back causing her to sweat and pant as she walked lazily across the landscape.  
  
~High noon was not the smart time to start walking around. It's so bloody HOT!~ Kid thought to herself as she looked up at the blazing sun. ~It's only a little further,~ she reassured herself. ~I hope.~  
  
She breifly remembered Arni Village. It had been very lively and people were about going on with their lives. An ocean breeze had flowed gracefully through the unpaved streets of sand and swam freely through the open doors of the many buildings and homes.  
  
The part of Arni she remembered the most, however, was not the breeze or the buildings or the people. Kid remembered Serge. She recalled his dark blue hair and shinning sea-blue eyes; his pale skin covered by wrinkled clothing. And his voice! Oh, she missed his warm, smooth voice. (A/N: Heh. Voice.... Sorry!)  
  
Memories of their time together flooded into her mind. The time when they first met at Cape Howl, Viper Manor and her being poisened. Kid recalled her thoughts when Serge was out finding a Hydra to save her life. She hadn't known it at the time, but she was in love with him even then. And then, when they were finally warming up to each other, Lynx had to ruin everything at Fort Dragonia. The list of hers went on after they were reuntited. It seemed as though they might have even been together forever. But after the battle with Lavos, after they had set Schala free, the princess had seperated them. A tear slipped of of her rosey cheek.  
  
"Ow!" Kid cried as something hard hit her head. She twirled around to see three small children running sown a steep slope laughing.  
  
"Damn village kids," she grumbled as she tenderly rubbed the spot that had been hit. Then she paused.  
  
"Village kids?" she repeated and ran after the trio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay! Since I didn't just type this (and I'm very lazy at the moment ^^;;;), there may be some notible errors in grammar or spacing of words or spelling or whatever. Don't hate me for it. I'll fix it (and Chapter one) later. ^_^ Yeah. I'll have some more soon (I can't remember if this was really the end of the chapter or not....) Please R/R! ^_^ 


End file.
